


Mother’s day

by sayuwu



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: F/M, I had to write this, dont hate me lol, fluff soft only, i didnt proofread sorry, i have that pic as my wallpaper i cry every time i see it, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayuwu/pseuds/sayuwu
Summary: i wrote this because i couldn’t keep looking at my home screen without crying and then imagining all this in my head.





	Mother’s day

**Author's Note:**

> based on this https://twitter.com/kealmlnghao/status/1005168864609669123?s=21

Being away from your family is hard. Even more if you’re one of the first fully white idol in china, even more when you’re on tour miles away from home and, specially, even more when you’re husband was and is member of two incredibly successful boygroups in the whole world. Indeed, the situation was stressful, but you are still happy. Living two or maybe three of your biggest dreams. 

“It’s time to go on stage” your friend called. Today was a special stage, all flowers and cutely themed. Mother’s day.

It’s funny because, all of her teammates dedicated their speeches to their mothers like the little daughters they are, and obviously you did too. No matter that your own mother doesn’t know chinese, wished a happy day to all mothers and big thank you for all their work. 

Normal, right ? yes, until the host finally said it “we also should congratulate the mother in this group” and all your friends started signing, all cheering and screaming while you smiled with your head down out of embarrassment. The scene was quite impressive, a young girl group and there’s already a mother. 26 years old you with a five years old little Haoting at home with a even younger in mentality husband.

Going back to the hotel, exhausted, you thanked everyone and went straight to your room. 

Incoming call...

“hellooo~” you hear, the video is still loading but you know its Justin sitting on the sofa with his sleep clothes already on. “look who’s with me” the camera shakes and a new image appears.

“hi mom!!!” 

“helloo my babies how is it home?”

“boring without you” “yeah mom when are you coming back” 

“i’m so sorry i still have 3 concerts to go”

All three looked sad, but trying to hide it and remain happy as they really did have reasons for it.

“mom i made something for you”

“what is if sweetheart?”

“wait i will show you” Justin says as he changes the camera. 

Haoting is standing in the middle of the room, all ready to his dad’s signal. “Okay, ready?” “Yep!”

And as expected, their son is just as talented, with a beautiful voice he sings a short song, messing up some lyrics which made it even more endearing, being helped by Justin on the background. You would lie if you said you weren’t about to cry.

“Happy mother’s day!!!” the camera changes back and you can see two bright wide smiles. “Love you lots moma!! mwah” his tiny hand hit the screen as he blows the kiss. 

“Sweetheart how about you go to finish the show and then i put you to sleep eh? Mom and Dad have to talk” 

“Okay!! Bye moma i love youu”

“I love you a lot my baby i promise i will see you soon and hug you lots okay, i miss so much my little sun”

After long waves and goodbyes Haoting left to the other room.

“Tired, right?” Justin asks

“Very much”

“Go to sleep okay, it’s your day love”

“Are both of you doing good at home? and work?” 

“We’re doing amazing, the new project just started so we are pretty chill now, Haoting is doing great at school, he really is a smart and talented kid”

“Just like his father” you both laugh, you still have that youthful soul inside. This is what made your family special.

“Now for real, go to sleep”

“Okay okay Good night to both of you, I love a lot okay I’m so thankful i have you”

“I love you too darling, have sweet dreams”

You hang up, closing the app and just before locking the phone you look at your background. This is what happiness is, you don’t need nothing more”


End file.
